Beloved Father And Husband
by GalitMirav
Summary: Sam takes a bullet for Ethan. Don't worry. Happy ending, but very emotional. Not for Savy fans, but definetely for Therethan fans.
1. The Shot

Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with Passions or NBC. I am not making money off this story.

  
  


**Beloved Father And Husband** Part 1

  
  


Theresa had had that nightmare again. That nightmare that Ethan would find out that she knew that he wasn't a Crane and had scanned the evidence on her laptop. The nightmare that Ethan dumped her when he found out.

"I can't take it!" she yelled when she woke up and realized it was a dream. "Mama's right. I have to tell Ethan the truth. Maybe then he won't be as angry with me." She called him and he came over.

"Hi, honey," he said when he got there. They kissed, a kiss Theresa was afraid would be the last one.

"Ethan, I have to tell you something. Mama's been saying that I should tell you and I've been saying no, but now I think I think I should."

"Okay, what is it?"

"Ethan, before I tell you, I want you to understand that I did it for you own good and I never meant to hurt you. Ethan, I knew you weren't a Crane."

Ethan didn't say anything, too shocked and feeling betrayed. He sat down and looked away. "How long have you known?"

Theresa sat down next to him. "Since the night of your's and Gwen's engagement party. I was taking up Mrs. Hotchkiss's offer of a airplane ticket to anywhere in the world and I started packing a suitcase and found your mother's documents when I opened it up." Neither of them said anything for a few seconds. "I wanted to tell you but Mama kept telling me not to. I listened to her because I was afraid you would hate me for revealing the truth." 

He looked back at her. "What did you do with the documents?"

This time it was Theresa who looked away. "You'd hate me if I tell you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

She looked back at him. "That night, Mrs. Hotchkiss told me that you had been using me and I wanted revenge." she said in a voice full of emotion. "I wanted revenge, so I scanned them on to my computer. And I planned on using them." She was crying now, afraid of Ethan's anger.

Ethan jumped up. "You did what?! You were going to use them to get revenge on me?"

"Yes!" She couldn't look up at him.

"You know, I could have dealt with the fact that you lied to me. But not that you wanted revenge on me so much that you scanned my mother's documents onto your computer."

"I didn't e-mail them to the tabloid."

"But someone had to have gotten them from your computer. You left it alone for enough time that someone could have gotten it. How could you have been so careless?"

"The only times when I didn't have my laptop with me was when it was at home and in your mother's room." She cried still.

"I don't believe you. Why should I believe you ever again?" he yelled, indifferent to Theresa's tears.

"I'm sorry."

"That's not good enough. I don't ever want to see you again." With that, he ran out, leaving Theresa sobbing.

  
  


Little did they know that Rebecca and Gwen were outside listening. They hid as soon as Ethan came out.

"We did it, Gwen!"

"Your plan worked, mother. It was so smart of you to hack into Theresa's laptop and e-mail that letter to the tabloid. Now Theresa's out of the picture, and I can have Ethan."

"And I'll make sure that Ethan is made part of the Crane family yet again. That way you will have Ethan, and the Crane fortune."

"Oh everything's going to be perfect."

Ethan came up from behind them. "What?!"

They both gasped. "Why, Ethan, I didn't know you were there." Rebecca said, startled."

"I heard everything. Everything."

Gwen moved closer to him. "Ethan, let me explain."

"You've done enough explaining. Just get away from me." He pushed her away. "I thought you both were good people. At least Theresa lied to me because she cared about me and wanted to protect me."

"Ethan I care about you."

"Yea, you care about me enough to go behind my back to hurt the woman that I love. And that plan wasn't going to work anyway. Alistair is never going to let me back into the family no matter what you do. That plan had too many holes in it, and too many people got hurt. You both can go to hell for all I care." He turned back around and went back into Theresa's house.

  
  


When he got back inside Theresa wasn't there. But he could her crying all the way from her room. He went over there and stood in the open doorway.

Theresa was sitting on her bed crying her eyes out. She wasn't facing him. Ethan hated seeing her in such pain, in pain he had caused. "Ethan, I don't know how I can live without you," she said through her tears.

Ethan entered her room. "I don't know how I can live without you either, Theresa."

Theresa turned around. "Ethan," she said started, standing up. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to beg your forgiveness." He then recanted the whole story, how he overheard Gwen and Rebecca discuss their plan about e-mailing the tabloid the letter. "At least you lied to protect me. Can you ever forgive me?"

"You already know my answer." She flew into his arms and started crying again this time out of happiness. "I love you."

"I love you too. I always will." He hugged her back and they kissed.

"Oh my gosh," she said. She stopped hugging him and looked him in the eye. "It's my fault. It's all my fault. If I hadn't scanned your mother's papers onto my computer, none of this would have ever happened."

"Don't blame yourself. If I was in your position and wanted revenge I may have done it too."

"But so many people got hurt. I mean, Mrs. Bennett lost her baby because I had scanned the papers onto my computer."

"Shhh." He wrapped his arms around her. "We all make mistakes."

They stayed and just cuddled.

  
  


Gwen went back to her house and grabbed a gun. "She's not going to get Ethan. I'll see to that."

  
  


Sam went over to Pilar's house thinking about the past few days. Charity had been found and he had now started to believe that she had been trapped in hell. He and Grace had told the children everything about his secret and Ethan being his son and they had been mad at him for a while but then got over it. But Grace still hadn't forgiven him, and he didn't know if she ever would.

He had also began to really think about Ethan during the past few days. Ethan was his son. He wanted a relationship with him. He hated Ivy but he knew she was right in saying that he needed to make the first move. So he called Pilar at the Crane Mansion and she told him that Ethan was at her house with Theresa. He was on his way now to talk to him.

When he got there Theresa and Ethan were outside and very engrossed in each other that they didn't notice him. He also saw Gwen there standing a fair distance away from them. They didn't see her either. He also saw that Gwen had a gun in her hand and was raising it and aiming it. 

"Die Theresa," she said, ready to fire. Only then did Ethan and Theresa see Gwen.

In a split-second Sam saw that if Gwen was indeed aiming for Theresa, she wasn't very good at aiming. She was aiming at Ethan. 

"Ethan!" he yelled as he ran toward him and pushed him out of the way as Gwen pulled the trigger. The bullet that would have otherwise hit Ethan hit Sam in the chest and he yelled out in pain as he went down.


	2. "Please Don't Die."

Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with Passions or NBC. I am not making money off this story.  
  


**Beloved Father And Husband** Part 2  
  


Luis and Sheridan were walking back to Luis's house and had just come near it when they too saw Gwen standing and aiming a gun at Ethan. There was no way they could reach her in time to stop her from pulling the trigger. Just as Luis took off running to try and stop her anyway, she pulled the trigger and Sam pushed Ethan out of the way and got hit. Luis got to her then and arrested her so she couldn't fire anymore bullets. She had a look of shock on her face at how she had been caught and how she had missed her target.

Theresa and Ethan, of course, were by Sam and they rolled him over on his side. The bullet didn't exit his chest. "Call an ambulance!" Theresa yelled. Sheridan dialed 911 on Luis's cell phone. Ethan was too shocked to say or do anything, partially because Gwen had tried to kill him (and Theresa) and partially because Sam Bennett just risked his life for him.

Sam looked up at Ethan. "You..._are_...my son," he struggled to say, barely breathing and in too much pain.

"Just hang on," Ethan said, finally managing to say something.

"Chief Bennett!" Theresa almost yelled. "Chief Bennett, don't pass out! The ambulance is on its way and Sheridan's calling your wife and kids so they can meet us at the hospital."

The ambulance finally got there and Luis and Sheridan rode in it, while Ethan and Theresa drove behind them to the hospital.  
  


Grace and Kay were at the hospital waiting for them. Charity, Jessica, and Miguel were at Reese's house and Grace called them to let them know what happened and to come to the hospital. But they must have gone out for a walk or something because when she called, no one was home so she left a message. Kay wasn't with them because when Charity escaped hell she confessed to everything so her parents grounded her until further notice. (Plus the rest of the gang didn't feel like hanging around her anyway because of what she did.) At least she got her soul back.

The ambulance finally got there and the paramedics rushed Sam in with Luis and Sheridan behind them. 

"Oh my God," Kay said when she saw her father.

Grace followed them into the trauma room. She still didn't forgive Sam and she didn't know if she still loved him, but she knew that she cared about him though.

Sam looked up at her. "I love you Grace," he said faintly.

"What about Ivy?" she replied, still in doubt of his real feelings to her.

"I love you, Grace. Only you..." and then he passed out.

And that's when Grace finally knew. Sam loved her and only her, with all of his heart. She showed it on her face, but Sam was already out. 

"Grace, I have to ask you to stay outside," Eve said, pushing her a little.

"Eve, don't let him die. Don't let him die," she begged as Eve closed the curtain.  
  


Jessica, Charity, Reese, and Miguel arrived a few minutes later. "Is he okay?" Jessica asked, panic showing on her face.

"I don't know," was all Grace could reply.

"Who shot him?" asked Miguel.

Eve came out then. Behind her they could see the other doctors and nurses take Sam away.

"How is he, Eve?"

Eve just sighed. "The bullet collapsed his lung and damaged a major artery." Jessica started crying and Reese pulled her closer. Everyone else (including Luis, Sheridan, Ethan, and Theresa) looked just crushed. "We have to operate on him immediately."

"Is he going to be okay?"

"I don't know," Eve said, shaking her head. "The surgery's likely to take between 12-14 hours..."

"Oh my gosh!" Jessica exclaimed, crying harder.

"...And there's not much I can do to make you comfortable here, so if you wanna go home I'll call you and keep you updated on his condition."

"I have to stay," Grace said firmly. "I need to be here when he wakes up."

"I'm staying too," Ethan said. "I owe him my life." He and Grace just looked at each other. He didn't know how she would react to him being there with her too.

"So am I," Theresa suddenly said. "Where you go, I go."

"I'm staying too." Kay said. Pretty soon, almost everyone else said that they would stay also.

"Now wait, now wait," Grace said. "There's too many people here and I think your father would love it if you all went home and fell asleep in your own beds. They all groaned but eventually agreed with her. "I call you every time I hear something." She tried to look calm but inside she was a nervous wreck as Jessica was.

"Call us too," Luis said, referring to both him and Sheridan.

"Of course." 

They all went home except for Ethan and Theresa.   
  


About two hours later, Ethan went up to the OR and watched his father being operated on through the glass window. He was remembering what he had last said about him_ "I hate him. I have no respect for him."_ Had he really said those words? Had he really ever felt that way about Sam Bennett? He had been thinking back to all of the things that he accused Sam of making "careless mistakes" on, like the prom boat, or not protecting Sheridan, and realized that Sam had made no careless mistakes, it was just himself who was overreacting. He hated himself for ever hating his father.

He looked through the window and didn't know what to say. "Father..." he started. It felt weird calling Sam Bennett _"father"_. Then he remembered what his father last said to him _"You_...are..._my son."_ That was enough. "Father, I can't believe I ever hated you. I don't hate you anymore. You are probably the person I respect the most in this world." He paused, not knowing what to say after that. "I owe you my life. I'll never forget that. I want us to have a relationship. And in order to do that, you have to live. Don't die." He paused again. "No matter what happens, I'm taking your name. I'll be Ethan Bennett. I couldn't ask for a better father than you." He paused again. "I promise, I'll make Gwen pay for what she did to you." He sighed. "Just live, okay?"

He turned around and saw Grace standing a few feet away from him. "Oh," he said startled. "Hi."

"Hi," she said. (She just came back from cursing Gwen). "Any word on his condition?"

Ethan shook his head. "No, nothing yet." He looked back at his father.

"I heard everything you said."

"Oh. I figured, cause you were standing right behind..." he didn't feel like finishing his sentence. They was an awkward moment of silence between them. The only sound was the beeping of Sam's heart monitor. "Mrs. Bennett, I know I can't replace the child you lost. I don't even want to try. But I do want to be a part of your family." Another moment of silence. 

"Sure," Grace finally said, walking up to him. They shook hands.

"Thanks, Mrs. Bennett."

"Hey, if you're going to be my stepson, call me by my first name."

Ethan gave a short little laugh. "Alright. Grace."

"I know Sam would love it if he saw us beginning a relationship." And then the mood changed. They both didn't say anything for a minute as they watched the doctors operating on Sam. "Can I just have a moment alone with my husband?" Grace asked.

"Sure," he started walking away. "I'll be down in the waiting room."

"Okay."

She walked up to the glass and remembered the last thing she and Sam said to each other. _"'I love you, Grace.' 'What about Ivy?' 'I love you, Grace. Only you...'"_ "Oh God, please don't let that be the last thing I ever say to my husband." She fought to control tears. "I love you, Sam. Please don't die..." and then she finally let the tears fall down. 


	3. Bro and Sis

Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with Passions or NBC. I am not making money off this story.  
  


**Beloved Father and Husband** Part 3

(8 hours into the surgery)  
  


Jessica decided to come back to the hospital. How could she sleep? Knowing her father was in major surgery and he might not live, how could she sleep? She left a note for everyone else and went back to the hospital.

When she got there she went up to the OR waiting room and at once spotted her mom, Theresa, and Ethan. "Mom!" she yelled, running to hug her.

"Jessica!" she hugged her back. "Honey, what are you doing here?"

"I couldn't sleep."

"Where's Kay and Charity?"

"They're at home. They're asleep. Miguel's with them. I left a note so they'll know where I am when they wake up."

"Good."

"How's he doing?"

"He's stable. Basically. Things are looking good."

"Thank God."

"Amen to that," Ethan suddenly said. Jessica looked up at him, feeling a little nervous being around him, and vice-versa. But they smiled at each other anyway.

Grace and Theresa sensed the tension between them. "Hey, why don't you both go down to the cafeteria and get some coffees. If we're all going to be up all night we might as well have some energy," Grace suggested.

They both didn't say anything for a second. "Do you want us to bring you both back some?" Jessica asked, breaking the silence.

"Sure," Theresa replied.

"Okay." She turned around and walked out of the room with Ethan.  
  


They both walked down to the cafeteria not saying anything until they were near there. "Luis told us that Gwen shot at you but Dad pushed you out of the way and that's how he got shot," Jessica said, finally saying something. However, it was in a tone that meant _"How could you have ever hated him?"_

Ethan looked down. "Yea. I owe him my life. He's a great person."

Jessica lessened her tone a little. "You know, on prom night after we got home I said some nasty things about you because you were blaming Dad for what happened and threatened his job."

"I know. I hate myself for that."

Jessica was surprised by what he just said. "What do you feel about him now? I mean, is he more than just a 'great person' to you?" she finally asked.

He sighed. "He saved my life. I love him for that. He's my father."

Jessica stopped in her tracks. "You do?"

"Yea. I do."

"Wow. That's not the Ethan Crane I remember." She walked up to the vending machines and inserted a dollar for coffee. The cafeteria was closed but the vending machines were working.

"I'm not Ethan Crane anymore," he replied, walking over to the other vending machine that dispensed hot drinks and inserted a dollar too. "I'm Ethan Bennett. Chief Bennett's son." He watched the coffee being dispensed. "Your half-brother." Jessica didn't say anything, taking the coffee out of the machine and inserted another dollar. Ethan looked at her nervously. "Are you okay with that?"

Jessica looked up at him. She didn't say anything for a few seconds. Then she smiled. "Yea." Ethan sighed out of relief and smiled back at her. "Bro," she added.

"Sis." They gave each other a small hug. 

She went back and retrieved the other coffee as Ethan took out his first coffee and inserted a dollar for the second. "You know, I'd like it if you were a bridesmaid at my wedding. You, Kay, and Charity."

"Really? Cool, thanks."

"Yea, I mean, I haven't gotten to know Kay yet, but she's my half-sister too and I know I'm going to get to know her anyway. Same with Charity, I mean, she's my step-cousin." They both had a strange look on their faces. "If there is such a thing," he added, which made them both laugh. "C'mon, lets get back upstairs." They both walked upstairs, each with two coffees. (One each for Theresa and Grace).

They came back to the waiting room talking friendly like brother and sister and Grace and Theresa were relieved to see them get along.

  
  
  
  



	4. Always and Forever

Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with Passions or NBC or any of the songs or artists featured in this story. Nor am I making money off this story.  
  


**Beloved Father and Husband** Part 4  
  


(12 ½ hours into surgery)  
  


It was ironic that even though they got coffee for the purpose of staying awake and having energy Ethan, Theresa, and Jessica were asleep within minutes. Jessica lying on the floor and Ethan and Theresa sitting up in the chairs and Theresa leaning on his shoulder. But Grace still couldn't sleep. What was happening? Why was it taking so long? She had to keep reminding herself that Eve said it could take 12-14 hours, which meant that it could take as long as 14 hours, anywhere between that time.

Just then Eve came in. "Grace! He's out of surgery."

"Is he okay?" she asked worried.

"Yes. The surgery went well. He's going to be fine."

"Thank God. Can I see him?"

"Yes. He's in the recovery room. He's still out from the anesthesia but he'll wake up in a little while." 

"Thank you, Eve." She hugged her.

"Hey, don't thank me. I wasn't one of people who operated on him."

"Well, thank you for being there for me. Thanks for everything."

Eve just smiled. "C'mon. I'll show you to the recovery room." She walked out of the waiting room and Grace followed her.  
  


Fifteen minutes later Sam woke up. He didn't remember anything that had happened. But then he felt unbearable pain, especially in his chest and that caused him to remember everything. He groaned and opened his eyes and saw Grace sitting next to him. "Hi," he said in a hoarse, soft voice.

"Hi," she replied tenderly. "Remember what happened?"

"Yeah. I do." He closed his eyes. "How's Ethan?" he asked, voice less hoarse.

"He's a little shaken up because of what happened, but other than that...he's fine." She leaned closer to him. "He wants to be a part of our family. And he and Theresa are going to get married under the name 'Bennett'."

"Wow." He didn't say anything for a second. "Where is he?"

"He, Theresa, and Jessica are asleep in the waiting room. Kay, Charity, and Miguel are at home. I just called them, they're on their way over."

Neither of them said anything for a few seconds. Finally, Sam said the thing that he was afraid to talk about, afraid Grace was going to be icy to him. "I'm sorry," he said, voice completely clear by then.

"Shhh," she said softly, stroking his forehead. "I forgive you." She bent down further and looked him straight in the eye. "I love you. I will always love you. No matter what."

Sam didn't know what to say. He couldn't believe it. Then he looked deep into her silver-blue eyes and saw pure love and devotion. He also saw that she looked like she had been crying. She loved him. Whether it was everything that happened in the last few days, or the unbearable pain he was in, or the fact that Grace had taken him back, he just started crying.

Grace wiped his eyes with her fingers. Each touch with more love than the last. She was trying herself not to cry again. Then she bent down further and they kissed, one of the most passionate kisses of their lives.

"I love you," Sam said when their lips parted.

"I love you too." She started stroking his forehead again. "You better go to sleep. The more rest you get, the faster you'll get better." She smiled. "I love you, Sam."

"I love you too, Grace." He paused. "Forever." Then he closed his eyes and fell back asleep.  
  


He woke up a few hours later in ICU. He opened his eyes and saw Ethan.

"Hi," Ethan said.

"Hi." Neither of them said anything for a few seconds. "Where is everyone?"

"Down in the cafeteria."

"Oh." 

Once again a moment of awkward silence. "Hey, thanks for pulling through," Ethan suddenly said. "I never got to thank you for saving my life."

"No problem," he replied, sitting up a little. "You're my son. I'd do it again."

Ethan looked down, then looked up again and smiled. "I know. Thank you." Then he added "Father."

They didn't say anything again for a few seconds. The only sounds were the beeping of Sam's heart monitor and the heart monitors from the other ICU patients.

"Grace told me that you want to be part of our family. I guess that also means you and her are getting along well?"

"Yeah. Same with Jessica." 

"Good."

"I admit, it's going to take some time getting use to living on a budget but other than that...I'm proud to be your son." They both smiled. "I'm proud you're my father. Always risking your life to save others. The only time Julian will ever do that is if that's the only way he can save himself." 

"I'm proud you're my son too, Ethan."

They both didn't say anything for a few seconds, but this time there was not one ounce of tension between them. And Ethan finally did what he wanted to do since Sam took the bullet for him; he bent down and hugged him. Sam hugged him back.

Just then there was a brief flash of light and the sound of a camera clicking. They both looked up and saw that Charity took a picture of them. "Stopped by the giftshop and got it," she explained. "I figured this would happen and it's your first hug so I figured you'd want a picture of it forever."

"Yeah," they both said, giving a short little laugh.

"Dad!" Jessica yelled, throwing her arms around her father, Kay doing the same thing, almost pushing Ethan out of the way.

"Okay, give the man room to breathe," he said.

After a while of talking and that such, Kay, Jessica, and Charity went home but Grace, Ethan, and Theresa stayed. Ethan and Theresa stepped out for a minute and Grace told Sam about an idea she had. 

"I've been thinking," she said. "You know, I have this idea that..." she didn't know how to explain it.

"What is it?"

"Well, I...I want to renew our vows."

"Really?"

"Yeah. This time, we can start fresh. No secrets between us."

The mention of the word "secret" haunted Sam. The memory of his secret causing Grace to fall down the stairs and lose their baby boy upset him. "I'm sorry," he said again.

"I told you I forgive you."

"But I don't forgive myself. I loved our unborn son too. I wish I had told you about Ivy. I hate myself for it. In that aspect anyway."

Grace didn't say anything for a moment. "I want to move on," she said again. "Not necessarily forget about it, but move on. I want to have a blissful marriage again."

Sam didn't reply for a moment either. "Yeah, alright."

She moved closer. "So what do you think about the renewing our vows idea?"

"I love it. I think it's a great idea."

Grace just smiled. "Good." They kissed.

Theresa and Ethan came in then. "We couldn't help overhearing," she said. "And it gave me a wonderful idea." Ethan had a look on his face that said _"Oh boy. I think I know what this is going to be."_

"What is it?" Sam asked.

"Why don't you renew your vows at the same time Ethan and I get married?"

Ethan just burst out laughing. "I knew it! I knew she was going to say that!" he said. Sam and Grace were also laughing too.

"I'm serious!" she exclaimed. "Why don't you 'get married' with us? It'd be like a double wedding. You want to renew your vows. It's a great idea to do it at the same time Ethan and I are getting married."

"We'll think about it," Grace said.   
  


In the weeks that followed, Gwen was convicted of attempted murder and was sentenced to 25 years in prison. And the town made it quite clear that when she was released she had better leave Harmony. She was that hated. And Grace had also put a curse on Rebecca when she found out Rebecca had sent the letter to the tabloid; which it turn caused Jonathon to find out about his wife's affair with Julian Crane and he divorced her and left her with next to nothing. She became known as the town harlot and was forced to leave Harmony.  
  


Also a few weeks later came the big day, Ethan and Theresa's wedding and Sam and Grace's renewal of their vows. Sam had made a complete recovery by then and the wedding was perfect. It was at the Bennett house. Ivy was there for the ceremony and left at the beginning of the reception. She just said how happy she was for both couples and left after that. It was hard for her realizing that she had lost Sam. Deep down inside of her though, (deep, deep down), she knew that Father Lonigan was right that he was never hers to lose.

At the wedding reception right after Ivy left, Theresa and Ethan sang their song "Kiss Me." And Grace sang "Because You Loved Me" by Celine Dion. And Ethan and Sam sang "Crazy For This Girl" by Evan and Jaron. And both couples danced to "I Love You Always Forever" by Donna Lewis. "I love you, Sam," Grace whispered during the song.

"I love you too, Grace."

Toward the end of the reception and when most of the guests had left Ethan and Sam sat down and just talked. "Life is great," Ethan said.

"You've got that right." He sighed. "Who would have thought just a few weeks ago you and I would be having a double wedding...type...thing."

Ethan laughed. "It's easier calling it a double wedding than saying a wedding and a renewal of vows."

"Yeah." He laughed too.

"Yeah, who would of thought." He shook his head, still wearing a grin on his face. "Theresa and her ideas." He turned his head and looked directly at his father. "I love you, Dad."

"I love you too, Ethan. We're both probably the happiest men on Earth."

"And you're probably right." They both laughed again.  
  
  
  


  
  



End file.
